


"Help Me" (We Will)

by Gozzer



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Bad feelings, Drinking, Drugged Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pain, Sadness, Swearing, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: All of the boys go out drinking one night. It's not uncommon for Eugene to wander off and the boys don't see him again until it's time to leave. But things go differently when Ariel has a bad feeling half way through the night. What does her feeling mean?Trigger Warnings





	"Help Me" (We Will)

The night was still young when the boys hopped out of Ned's car. Ariel and Becky had decided to meet them at the bar later considering the boys had just left work. There wasn't much planned for the night other than to celebrate posting another video. Ned and Eugene were arguing over some petty thing that happened in the car while Zach and Keith leaned against the car watching them. 

It didn't take but three or four minutes for the girls to show up and ended the arguing. Ned rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Ariel chewed his ass out. Eugene laughed as he walked away from the arguing couple towards the bar. Before he could get to far Becky and Ariel started in on his ass. By the time the reprimanding ended Zach and Keith were bent over out of breath from laughing. Eugene and Ned were apologizing for the sanity of the girls. Ariel and Becky shook their heads and made their way into the bar. 

The boys followed behind poking fun at each other again once the girls were out of ear shot. After a couple of shots Eugene wandered away to go dance with a couple that had caught his eye. The girl was tall with tan legs that carried on for miles and the man was kinda short with a stocky build. Zach eyed the two curiously as they all started dancing. Ned and Keith were taking shots and laughing with their wives, so that left Zach to sit back and watch. 

Sometime during the night Zach had lost sight of Eugene and resigned to joining in with the shot taking. Somehow Ned snagged a whole bottle of tequila, lime slices, and salt. Keith had taken so many shots that he was dancing drunkly slow with Becky. Ned and Zach sat having an increasing boring talk about Star Wars. And Ariel was staring at the table, well she wasn't feeling the best after the shots. She had a bad feeling that Eugene was in trouble. He hadn't been see since he wandered off to dance and Ariel was getting worried. So she finally voiced her concerns. 

"Ned?" Ariel scooter closer to her husband so he could hear her. "Where is Eugene?" Ned held up a finger to stop Zach from continuing, but the glasses wearing man rambled on. 

"I don't know Ariel. You know he tends to wander off after a few shots. He's probably just dancing at the other end of the club or something," Ned replied. Ariel was the least drunk out of the group having voted to stop after a couple shots. So her senses were stronger than the boys' and she knew something was wrong. 

"Ned I'm serious here. I think he might be in trouble. I don't know how, but I have a bad feeling," Ariel tried again to get her husband's attention. The drunk man finally took the time to turn towards his wife and listen to her ramblings. 

"I'm sure he's fine honey. But we can go look for him if it makes you feel better," Ned suggested. With a nod from Ariel, Ned got up and went to get Keith and Becky. 

"Zach, you're not the most sober person in the world but we're all going to look for Eugene," Ariel said. Zach rubbed his eyes from behind his glasses and yawned. He blinked his tired eyes before what she said registered. 

"Why? 'M sure he's fine." Zach slurred with a floppy smile. 

"I think he's in trouble," Ariel said. Zach scrunched up his eyes before they widen as her words reached him, causing him to sober up. 

"Oh, shit. It probably has something to do with the shady guy I saw dancing with him earlier. I didn't think much of it until now, but he looked kinda sketchy." Zach and Ariel stood up and went to join the others in the search for Eugene. 

Becky and Keith searched for him out in the crowd, Zach and Ned went to check the bathrooms, and Ariel went to the bar. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd and caught a glimpse of fluffy dark hair vanish out the back door. She shook her head continued on towards the bar. The bartender was a handsome man in a half tux with sexy bed hair going on. Ariel waved him over. 

"I'm looking for my friend. He's about six foot, Korean, dark eyes, and fluffy black hair, " Ariel said. The bartender scrunched his nose in thought before he shook his head. 

"Sorry miss, don't think I've seen him." He walked away from Ariel to attend to someone else. Ariel was about to go follow the dark haired man she saw walk out the back when a girl started talking to her. 

"I think I saw him earlier. He was dancing with a really tall tattooed guy. The guy was trying to get your friend to let him buy him a drink. I don't really know what happened after that my girlfriend drug me away," the pretty dark haired girl said. Ariel's eyes grew dark with anger. She knew something was wrong and now Eugene is probably gone. 

"Thank you for telling me," Ariel said before scurrying off to find the others. Keith and Becky were hurriedly headed towards the bathrooms to get Ned and Zach they spotted Ariel. Her blue eyes held sadness and rage. When they tried to ask what was wrong she just shook her head. Ned and Zach came out of the bathroom just as the others showed up. 

"We haven't found him yet," Ned said. The others shook their heads and turned towards the pissed off Ariel. 

"I just had a chat with a lovely woman that said he wandered towards the bar with a man. This man was trying to get Eugene a drink. I think he was drugged," Ariel ranted. She was shaking with her anger. 

"Well then we have to find him!" Zach exclaimed. 

"I saw someone that looked like him go out the back door a little bit ago, but I only got the last glimpse of him," Becky offered. 

"I saw him too. But I wasn't sure if it was him," Ariel said. She was already walking towards the back door. The others followed behind quickly and they left the building. 

It was dark outside of the bar with only a street light that barely illuminated the back alley. The only noise was a couple of cars driving on the road just outside of the alleyway. Ariel stepped out of the way of the door so everyone else could make it out. Her eyes scanned the whole area looking for any sign of Eugene. It was to dark for her eyes to catch anything but her ears caught a pained groan. She took off in the direction of the back of the alley and skidded to a stop next to a dumpster. A gasp of horror left her mouth before she fell to her knees next to something. 

That something was the crumpled figure of Eugene. His dark hair was matted and stuck to his forehead with blood. A large gash on his temple was still bleeding heavily. The black skeleton tank he was wearing was ripped at the bottom and covered in a sticky liquid. The worst part was that Eugene's skinny jeans were pooled at his ankles. Blood leaked down both of his legs and left dark streaks. Eugene's eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, but his face was twisted with pain and terror. 

Ariel reached out to touch the man with tears in her eyes. Before her hand got anywhere close to his face he flinched and tried to move away. Tears streamed down Eugene's face as he whimpered and curled in on himself. A sob escaped his mouth as Ariel moved his bloody hair off his face. Before Ariel could do anymore multiple gasps sounded from behind her. 

She turned her wet face to find Becky crying into Keith's shirt while tears formed in his eyes. Zach was the first one to crouch next to Ariel and cried. Ned wasn't crying yet but instead there was a murderous look on his face. He wanted to kill whoever did this to Eugene consequences be damned. Ariel turned back to Eugene and tried not to scare him. She continued to stroke his hair back in a soothing manner. 

"We have to get him to a hospital," Keith finally spoke. His voice cracked and sounded wet. Ariel nodded slowly and looked up towards Ned. He was already crouching down to pick up Eugene. Zach backed out of the way and went to cling onto the other side of Keith. 

Eugene had calmed down slightly at Ariel's soft strokes but the minute Ned touched him he screamed. Everyone flinched back at the sharp sound and looked down at him. His dark eyes were clouded over with terror while he tried to back away from Ned. He didn't want another person to touch him. 

"Shh Eugene. It's us, we're your friends." Ariel held out her hand in a calming gesture. The scared man turned his eyes to look at the blonde woman. Some of the clouding in his eyes cleared as he looked at Ariel. She brushed his hair out of his eyes in a soothing motion. Ned held out his hands like Eugene was an animal that was poised to attack. 

"No! Don't touch me!" Eugene cried. Ned flinched back but didn't move. 

"Gene it's me, Ned." Eugene blinked a couple of times before looking around him. Ariel scooter closer to his trembling figure and wrapped him up in a hug. He didn't struggle to get out of her grip but instead clung onto her. Ned came closer and slowly reached out to touch his shaking shoulders. The sobbing man flinched but didn't try to move away. When Ariel gave him the go ahead Ned scooped Eugene up into his arms bridal style. The Korean was lighter than Ned expected. Eugene continued to cry softly but now he clung onto Ned like a life line. 

Since Ariel was the most sober she was the one to drive everyone to the hospital. Ned sat in the passenger seat with a strangely silent Eugene curled in his lap. Zach, Keith, and Becky were squished into back seat. Ariel drove as fast as legally possible to the hospital. When they arrived Ned was already out of the car before it was parked. Zach and Keith scurried after him into the hospital. Becky and Ariel followed close on their heels. 

"Sir what are you doing?" A female nurse at the desk asked as Ned rushed over with Eugene. 

"You have to help us. Our friend was drugged and we think he was possibly r-raped," Ned stuttered. The nurse nodded hurriedly and called for a doctor. She moved out from behind her desk to get to the partially naked man curled up in Ned's arms. Eugene had Keith's coat placed over most of his legs. A doctor came rushing out a pair of double doors with another couple of nurses pushing a gurney. 

"Sir we need you place the man down. We need to check him," the doctor said. Ned hesitantly placed the shivering, curled up Eugene on the bed. The nurses rushed him back through the doors with the doctor following. 

The first nurse lead them to a waiting room quietly. No one spoke a word as they waited tensely for the doctor to come back. 

 

Eugene grinned at the pretty girl he was grinding up against. Her boyfriend danced against her otherside with soft moves. The drink in her hand sloshed out off the glass and down her chest. Eugene smirked down at her and licked the sticky drink off of her cleavage. A strong hand clapped down on his shoulder before he could pull away from the girl. Eugene turned around to see a tall man with tattoos adorning his arms. The man had on a tight shirt that left nothing to the imagination and long brown hair pulled into a man bun. 

"How about you let me buy you a drink sexy?" The man asked. Eugene smirked but shook his head. 

"No thanks, I can buy my own," Eugene retorted. He turned away from the man to conitue dancing. The man took Eugene's arm and spun him around so that they were dancing together. 

"I'm Cody, " the man started. Eugene laughed and backed away from the man a little bit. 

"And I'm not interested, but nice try." He went to walk away when Cody caught his elbow. 

"Please, allow me one drink? Someone as pretty as you shouldn't have to buy their own drinks," Cody pleaded. Eugene knew something was off about the handsome man but in his in drunken state he didn't question anything. He shrugged in response before following Cody to the bar. The bartender was a rather sexy man with bed hair. 

"One Sex on the Beach and a Daiquiri." Cody shot Eugene a wink before giving the bartender a hard look. Eugene laughed and went to grab the drinks. Cody tapped at his hand to get him away from the bar. "I got it sexy."

"So what's with the girly drink? I'm more into body shots," Eugene said with a wink. Cody laughed at the wink and shook his head. He turned around to grab the drinks but not before dropping something into Eugene's. 

"Here, and I didn't know what you liked. You never told me." Eugene grinned and took a sip of the pinkish drink. He screwed up his eyes at the funny taste. 

"Yes, well you also never asked. But thanks for the drink," Eugene said and turned to walk away. Cody grabbed his arm and pulled towards a less crowded part of the bar. "Hey! What're you doin?" Eugene slurred. No one was paying attention to the struggling Korean as Cody pulled him out of the building. 

"I wasn't going to just let a sweet piece of ass like you get away. You deserved to be fucked until you can't stand," Cody hissed. Eugene's vision swam as he was pulled behind a dumpster. His head felt like it was full of cotton but he knew he wasn't going to pass out. 

"Nooo, let m-me go." Eugene struggled against the strong arms wrapped around him. He brought a leg up and kicked behind him wildly. Cody gave a shout of pain as Eugene's boot caught his leg. Sharp pain went through Eguene's head as Cody punched his temple with a ring covered hand. He could feel blood trickle down his face and get in his hair. 

"Quit your wiggling," Cody grunted. He pulled off his belt and wrapped it around Eugene's hands. Panic coursed through the Korean's veins as he was slammed onto an air-conditioning system. He could already feel the bruises forming on his abdomen. He tried to shout for help but the drug coursing through his system slowed down his brain. He couldn't move his limbs much nor would his mouth cooperate. But his brain still raced with panic about what was going to happen. 

Cody unbuttoned Eugene's pants and pushed them down his legs. Eugene felt a cool breeze on his now bare ass and shivered. A sadistic grin grew on Cody's face as he ran his hands up and down Eugene. His skin was smooth and unmarked, making Cody hard in his jeans. He pulled down his own pants to let his throbbing member out into the open. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth and slowly pressed himself up against Eugene. 

A whimper left Eugene's lips as he felt Cody press against him. His body tensed up more than it was before when he felt a hand move around his body. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop tears from flowing down his face. Cody grabbed his own hard dick and moved it so the tip was pressed in Eugene's ass. 

"Mmm, you're so fucking tight," Cody moaned. Before Eugene could register anything pain erupted from his lower end. Cody pushed all the way into Eugene without any prep. A soft cry of pain left Eugene, but Cody just continued to moan. 

Cody moved one of his hands off Eugene's hip and wrapped it around his limp dick. He slowly pumped Eugene trying to get a rise out of him. Another cry came from Eugene as Cody thrusted in and out of him. He could feel himself being ripped open and warm blood trailing down his legs. Cody took no mind and used the slickness it offered to move faster. He squeezed Eugene's hip hard enough to bruise while he continued to jerk him off. Eugene's heart was beating faster than he thought was possible. He felt disgust for himself as his dick was hard in Cody's hand. 

"Come on, cum for me baby." Cody moved faster in his thrusting and pumping. He leaned heavily on Eugene as he grew closer to his climax. Eugene could feel he was close as well and tears rolled down his face. Pain shot through his shoulder as Cody bit down on it. Eugene felt Cody cum inside of him but he didn't pull out. 

"I'm not leaving until I make you cum," Cody growled into his ear. He started thrusting again all the while still pumping Eugene. He squeezed the base and loosed his grip as he made it to the top. He rubbed his thumb over Eugene's head softly before jerking him off more fiercely. 

Eugene could feel his unwanted climax climbing before he finally burst in Cody's hand. His body sagged against the air-conditioning system as he came down from his climax. Self-hatred and disgust washed over him in waves. Cody wiped his hand on Eugene's shirt before wrapping his arm around his waist. He lifted Eugene's body away from his crutch and back against his chest. 

"You're such a dirty slut. I knew you would like it," Cody purred in his ear. He started thrusting faster and harder into Eugene, liking the new tightness that came from holding his body up. With his second climax approaching he bit down on Eugene's other shoulder hard enough to draw blood through his shirt. Cody pulled out of his ass just as he came and covered Eugene's back with the sticky liquid. He took a moment to compose himself before letting go of Eugene. His body dropped like a rag doll to the hard concrete. A loud rip sounded as his tank top caught a sharp corner and tore. 

"I'll be seeing you again later," Cody hissed in his ear. He had already fixed himself, including taking his belt back, and looked presentable to the public. He didn't cast a look back at Eugene as he left the alley. 

Eugene whimpered and curled into himself. His whole body was sore and ached with every breath. When Cody dropped him he hit the back of his head hard on the ground. He felt blood for the third time that night. Tears streamed down his face as darkness pushed at the edges of his vision. Just before he blacked out he heard the back door open. 

 

"Okay are any of you Eugene's family?" A doctor asked as he came into the waiting room. It had been almost an hour since the nurse had sat them down and asked them to fill out a sheet for Eugene. Becky and Zach were fast asleep with their heads on Keith's shoulders. Keith was trying to keep awake by scrolling through his phone, but his eyes kept closing more often. Ned was pacing the room with mixed emotions filtering across his face. Ariel was the one that filled out the paper work and was curled up in a chair. 

"No sir. But we are all really close friends," Ariel said. Ned stopped his pacing and joined Ariel in front of the doctor. Keith woke up Becky and Zach and the trio made their over. 

"Well Eugene was definitely raped. He shows signs of major tearing and bleeding. He has two marks on his head, one from a blow to the temple and the back of the head. Though that was from falling to the ground as we cleaned out dirt and rocks from the wound. A mild concussion is to come from a blow like that. He was drugged and it took quit a while but we flushed it out of his system. He is sleeping right now, but you are allowed to go visit him." The doctor explained everything that happened with Eugene before leaving the room. 

Ned went and got the information about where Eugene was being held and everyone went to see him. Zach and Becky continued to cling onto Keith while Ariel wrapped herself around Ned. She rubbed his back in comfort as they all entered the room. Eugene was sleeping peacefully on the bed with a few wires running out of him. Becky started crying again quietly and hid her face. Keith wrapped her in a half hug and Zach in another. Ariel looked up to see the murderous look back in Ned's eyes. She knew how much the boys meant to Ned and she knew he would doing anything to avenge them if they got hurt. 

Ned sat down next Eugene's left leg and took his hand. Keith let go of Becky and guided Zach to sit on Eugene's right side. Keith sat down by his feet and placed a hand on them. Ariel and Becky took the seats on either sides of the bed. They watched as the boys tried to comfort each other and Eugene. After a few minutes of silence a groan echoed throughout the room. Everyone jumped and looked down at Eugene. He slowly opened his dark eyes to look around. He blinked a few times before looking at everyone in turn. His eyes were blank and his face was emotionless. 

"Welcome back to us Gene," Keith joked quietly. It got a twitch of Eugene's lip but no other reaction. Zach and Ned squeezed his hands softly while Keith squeezed his feet. Eugene blinked at them slowly before turning to Ariel then Becky. 

"How are you doing honey?" Becky asked quietly. All she got was a lift of the right shoulder. She looked down at her lap with tears pricking her eyes. Zach reached up a delicate hand to brush Eugene's hair off of his forehead. Before Zach got close Eugene flinched away slightly causing Zach to falter for a second. His fingers brushed over the bandage covering the top half of the Korean's head. 

Ned brought Eugene's hand up to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss. Zach did the same to his other hand. Eugene looked between both of them but settled his gaze on Ariel. She gave him a small smile. His eyes flickered from Ariel to his hand to Ned and back at Ariel. He scrunched them in confusion and continued to look at Ariel for answers. She shrugged her shoulders with a soft smile. 

Eugene looked back at his three friends with confusion. He didn't have much of a grasp on what was going on between everyone. When Keith stood up off the bed Eugene shrunk back into the bed. He gave his wife a kiss on the head before moving to Eugene. And gave him a kiss on the head as well. Eugene flinched again and tensed up under his lips. 

"It's gonna be okay Eugene. Just remember we all love and care about you," Ariel said quietly. Eugene smiled slightly at her and squeezed Zach and Ned's hands back.


End file.
